Dreamscape
by singingturrets
Summary: After Nocturne graced Danny Phantom with his presence, Danny has been having some dreams that are putting a lot of strain on him. DXS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I've never in any way owned the genius that is Danny Phantom.

A/N: I've been wanting to write this for a while and have finally gotten around to doing it. The fic is set a few weeks after the Frightmare episode. Post Phantom Planet of course. Enjoy

**Chapter One**

He walked towards Casper High School, his eyes dark from lack of sleep. He moved lethargically, taking no notice of any of his surroundings, which caused collisions with three students, a few mailboxes, and a tree.

Yes, Daniel Scott Fenton was out of it, but not for the reasons one would expect.

No. Ghostfighting wasn't the cause of his dangerously high fatigue, nor was a not so uncommon all night video game escipade with Tucker Foley. Danny's eyes were drooping more and more by the second because of the complications that his subconscious had laid upon him.

His dreams caused his lack of rest.

They scared him..

Scratch that. They terrified him.

It wasn't that they weren't pleasant dreams. To be honest they were the best dreams that the hybrid had ever had in his existence. He loved those dreams, loved them more than reality.

That is what frightened him.

He shouldn't have been enjoying those dreams. It wasn't right. It was unfair to her and him. He needed to stop his unhealthy sleeping habits.

But not matter how much he tried, he couldn't hold the visions at bay. He still dreamed those dreams. He dreamed of her.

So he decided to just not sleep anymore.

It was simple enough. He knew he would eventually collapse from exhaustion, but maybe some kind of miraculous new ghost power would give him the ability to never have to rest again. You never know. Anything could happen. Danny Fenton had learned that the hard way.

He trudged into the school building, barely staying out of studens' and teachers' paths until he reached his locker, where his African American best friend waited for him.

"Hey, Danny I-_Damn _you look awful," spoke the techno geek when he gazed upon the face of the halfa.

"Thanks," Danny replied groggily as he spun the combination of his locker.

"Well it's the truth. Friends don't lie to one another." Tucker fixed his gaze upon his PDA.

"Yes they do," Dan replied matter of factly.

"Well I don't. Are you okay?"

Should he tell him? He'd been wanting to for so long. Tucker knew him better than anyone else, well... except for her. He needed to tell somebody, and she and Jas were out of the question.

But still... the humiliation that would bring to him. He didn't want to live through that. He had been teased enough with the "lovebirds" pun. To let someone know that he really _does _have feelings for the girl he'd been denying affection for for so long could be disasterous.

What was he going to say, anyhow. He couldn't just go 'Hey,tuck, I think I'm crushing on our other best friend'. That wouldn't go too well. He'd have to be more subtle.

But what if he couldn't do that?

"Danny, hey, hellooo," Sam was speaking now. Danny was suprised he didn't faint right then and there. Here voice sounded so...so perfect. It made a sound that only she could achieve. Daniel's mind intoxicated itself with the memory of that such voice unitl he realized that he wasn't answering his friends.

"Oh-uh...hi?" He had absolutely no clue of what the two had said to him before, and they

took notice.

"Space out much?" Tucker asked mockingly as he grabbed textbooks from his own locker.

" More like sleep much." Sam corrected, eyebrows raised. She held her English 9 books in her petite arms, and her fingertips drummed against the hard cover.

"Uh...ghost...problems." He couldn't tell the truth, especially to her. It's not like she'd laugh at him or anything, but... Danny wasn't so sure on how she would react.

"Oh," his two comrads said in unison.

The lie was bought, and the trio went on to Lancer's class.

**SINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURRETSSINGINSTURRETSSINGINGTURR**

The hour long duration of english was not giving Daniel Fenton's racing mind any favors. Besides his desperate attempts to stay awake in the most boring class of the school day, he couldn't get his mind to stop debating with itself on if he should tell Tucker.

_You really need to tell him._

_Oh no hell I don't._

_Why not?_

_Umm, let me think...oh yeah, he'll tease me unitl I die about it._

_Well, if you want to get technical...you're already half dead._

_Shut up._

_Make me._

"Mr. Fenton?" Lancer had called him out.

"Um...four?" His mind wasn't working. He was spoeaking nonsense. Classmates snickered.

"Well, Mr. Fenton, that unintelligent outburst might work in your math class, but in English 9, INTEGERS ARE NOT ANSWERS!"

"Yes, Sir, I'm so sor-"

"Detention, Mr. Fenton. Maybe after today you'll learn to pay attention in my class." Lancer returned to the chalkboard and began writing vocabulary words. Moans errupted among the students.

_**DING!DING!DING!**_

Saved by the bell. The class was out of the door before Lancer could finish the vocab. list.

**SINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURR**

"Danny! Danny, wake up!"

It was lunch period now, and Danny had already dozed of before Tucker reached the table. Luckily for him the sleep wasn't deep enough to provoke his Sam visions.

"Huh?-What?-Oh...hey, Tuck." His techno obsessed bud sat across from him, "Where's Sam?"

"Still in line, but that doesn't matter." Tucker leaned in closer to Dan to get a better look at him. "What is _wrong _with you man? This doesn't seem like regular damage of the Box Ghost or anything. I mean, you've been acting funny ever since that Nocturne guy showed up."

Oh no. Nocturne: the cause of Danny's problem. If it wasn't for that damned ghost, Fenton could have nice, normal, Sam-less dreams. It all started with that one frightmare.

Danny looked up. Sam was still waiting to get a salad. She looked up and waved at the ghost boy. His stomache clenched, "Look, Tucker...I need to tell you something."

A/N: So...what are your thoughts? Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I never in any way or form owned Danny Phantom. You guys should know that. ;)

A/N: I feel like I was neglecting this story. I'm usually pretty quick with updates, but I got caught up in a different fic. I'm sorry, but here's the next chapter anyways.

**Chapter Two**

"Look, Tucker... I need to tell you something." Danny made sure not to make eye contact.

"You're damned right you need to tell me something," Tuck replied, slighlty annoyed.

"Ha ha." The hybrid chanced another glance at Sam: She was still trapped in the lunch line.This would be his only chance for a while. "Okay...do you remember how Nocturne made everybody dream their desires and what not?"

"Yeah, I was there."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "Don't be a smart ass... Anyways in my dream-"

"Wait a minute," Tucker demanded with a confused look on his face. "I thought you didn't remember your dream."

"Hee, hee," Dan chuckled nervously,"About that-"

"Hey guys." Sam sat herself beside the techno geek.

Danny was sure he would go into a panic attack."I-Ithought you-you were-"

"I gave up on getting food before the bell rings of that's what you mean." Sam giggled but then said on a serious note, "Danny, are you okay? You seem really stressed."

"Well, he was _about _to tell me," Tucker stated.

"Really?" Sam leaned in closer to Danny, ready to hear the scoop.

Damn.

"It was nothing," Danny uttered quickly.

"But you just said that Nocturne-"

"TUCKER!"

"Nocturne?" Sam asked. "What about Nocturne?"

"It was _nothing_," Danny hissed, trying to give Tucker the hint to shut his trap, but Tucker didn't exacty get that message.

"Something about his drea-"

"_Dream_?" Sam suddenly turned a deep scarlet.

"What's wrong with you?" Tucker asked turning to Sam.

Sam muttered something incoherent.

"Did I miss something?" Tucker was now lost. Both raven heads sat unresponsive.

_**DING!DING!DING!**_

Once again saved by the bell.

"BYE GUYS!" Sam and Danny called in unison, then bolted in the opposite direction.

Tucker knew that something was _definately _up.

**SINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURR**

School couldn't have ended quickly enough for Daniel. The last few classes, for which he shared _all _with Tucker, were filled with nothing but notes from the African American insisting on an explaination on why him and Sam were acting out of character, all of which Danny left unanswered. He knew he would have to own up eventually.

But he was going to avoid that moment as long as possible.

As soon as the final bell rang, he bolted for the bathroom, turned into Danny Phantom, and flew straight home.

Which left Sam to walk home alone with Tucker.

And he wasn't going to let her off the hook, either.

**SINGINGTURRETSSINSINGTURRETSSINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURR**

"Come on, Sam, there's a reason Danny stopped talking when you sat down, and you know more than you're saying," Tucker preached a few steps behind the goth.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tucker," Sam replied, quickening her pace.

"You may not know what is wrong with Dan at this _percise _moment, but you know something about Nocturne that you're not telling me, and i-"

"Goodbye, Tucker." Sam ran into her house, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Don't think I'll forget about this," the meat obsessed teen said to himself as he headed torwards his own home.

A/N: Tada! Will the truth be told? Find out in the next installment of...Dreamscape! Yeah that was retarded. Anyway please review!! I know this is REALLY short and I'm sorry. I just can't help it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Never owned Danny Phantom.

* * *

A/N: I am really _really _sorry I'm so slow ad updating this thing. I need to stop juggling two stories at once. Well, here ya go!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Samantha Manson considered herself to be quite an intelligent human being. She may not have been a Jasmine Fenton, but Sam was pretty bright for her age. She was also very observant. She noticed things that no one else did or could possibly do, yet despite analyzing the entire day's happenings over and over again, she couldn't come to a conclusion of what was wrong with Danny.

She knew it had to do with Nocturne and Danny's dream, but there was so much left unsaid. With Danny there was no clue what could have possibly been the source of his loss of sleep. Maybe the ghost came back. Maybe he was attacking Danny.

Maybe she was thinking to much.

Danny might have just been about to tell Tucker what his dream was about. He, like Sam, had denied remembering his. Maybe he felt like he needed to tell someone. Maybe that was why he was embarrassed.

But that alone didn't explain his complete loss of rest unless...

Maybe he kept having the dream.

Maybe he had feelings for her.

Maybe she was thinking to much.

Many possibilities but no conclusion. She gave the thought up as a lost cause and headed to the park.

She really needed to clear her head.

**SINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURR**

Danny knew he wasn't a too intelligent human being. His math grades could give evidence to that. He also wasn't very observant. He often overlooked the obvious, hence being called clueless on an almost daily basis by Sam.

At least that's why he thought he was called clueless.

He overlooked the obvious. That was his flaw, so that must have been why he couldn't figure out what was wrong with Sam. Tucker mentioned Nocturne and, and the girl seemed to shut down. It must have been something obvious. That's why he couldn't figure it out.

Maybe it was because she thought of her dream.

Maybe she kept having it, too.

Maybe she has feelings for him.

Maybe she calling him clueless meant more than what he thought.

Maybe he was being an idiot.

Worrying about his problems and Sam's unknown problems were too much for him at the moment. He gave up the thought as a lost cause and headed to the park.

He really needed to clear his head.

**SINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURRETSSINGINGTURR**

Tucker thought of himself of having the average intelligence. He did well in science, english not so much. He noticed some things, like how he knew his best friends had feelings for one another, yet he couldn't figure out why they didn't just admit it already. He also couldn't figure out why they were acting so strange.

He knew it was something to do with their Nocturne dreams.

And why they didn't tell him.

Why didn't they-

And then it dawned on him.

They were dreaming about each other.

It explained everything.

That was why Danny couldn't sleep. It was freaking him out too much.

Sam wouldn't have a problem dreaming about her best friend as long as no one knew about it but herself, but the boys were...well Tucker was catching on. That was why she didn't want to talk about what was wrong with Danny.

Why didn't he see that before.

Tucker ran full sprint to the park. He had a feeling his friends would be there.

* * *

A/N: Only one more chapter! Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

A/N: Well here is the final chapter of Dreamscape. I'm kind of mad at myself because I couldn't seem to get this fic to flow as well as I wanted it to. Part of me just wanted to pull the plug on it, but I didn't have the heart to. I hate reading discontinued fanfics, so I can't ever bring myself to write one.

Anyways enjoy and stuff...

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The park: the setting of so many happenings between the trio. Who would've known that it would play part in what would change the lives of Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson forever.

Sam walked briskly towards an area where a certain "fakeout makeout" occurred. She simply felt that that was where she needed to be.

It's funny how Danny had the same thought running through his head.

And it's also funny how the two managed to arrive at the same time, just as the sun was beginning to set. ( _What_ a coincidence.Sorry I just felt like cutting to the chase with that )

"Oh-um...hi..." Danny murmured.

"Yeah...hi yourself..." Sam muttered back.

Que awkward silence.

"Look, Sa-"

"Look, Da-"

"Sor-"

"Sor-"

"How about you go first." Sam giggled nervously. "We obviously need to tell each other something here."

"Yeah I think we do," Danny replied. He motioned for Sam to sit down. He did the same.

More silence engulfed with awkwardness.

"Are you going to say anything?" the goth asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not sure I can..." Danny kept close watch on his feet, afraid to look at Sam.

"Well then can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Sam. You can ask me anything."

"Will you look at me first?"

Danny chanced a glance at her. She had an uncertain, nervous look on her face. This worried him. What _was_ she going to ask.

"That's better...Danny?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"What are we?"

"What do you me-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Her face was a deep crimson now. She turned away from Danny, regret swallowing her whole. "I shouldn't of asked you tha-"

"No you should have," Danny interrupted. "You're the only one with enough guts here to."

This caught her by surprise, "S-So I'm not the only one who-who's-"

"Confused?"

"Yeah...completely and utterly confused..."

"But in a good way right?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him. "In a good way..."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Danny?"

The hybrid grabbed her hand and looked her deep in the eye, "What are your feelings for me?"

Her eyes lit up in terror and embarrassment, 'I-I-I don't-I don't-"

She needed to say no more.

Feeling the gesture was way past due, Danny quickly placed his lips against his best friend's.

And it felt right.

"OH I'M SO GLAD I FOUND YOU GUYS. I-"

The two jumped apart, "TUCKER!"

"Oops..."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fic. I'm still mad at it, though.


End file.
